


Laws and Love

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Legally Blonde, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun is determined to prove his (now ex) boyfriend wrong by getting into law school. Things would be a lot less complicated if the handsome TA would stop getting in his way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	Laws and Love

Sehun’s room is a mess.

Stacks of eyeshadow palettes and brushes are piled on top of his vanity table, scattering glitter and powder that will take forever to remove. Every inch of his floor is covered with articles of clothing— a result of wanting to find the right outfit for the occasion.

A lively girl group song plays from his speakers, rejoicing about partying under the moonlight and dancing the night away.

Sehun moves to the beat of the music, mouthing the words as he smudges eyeliner onto the corner of his eyes, making them pop out even more.

He has a date with Junmyeon tonight. Not just any date, but their four-year anniversary date, so he has to look absolutely perfect. Putting on too little or too much makeup would ruin the outfit he had taken hours to put together.

Sehun steps back from the mirror with a smile. He thinks he looks cute and pretty dressed in his graphic dress shirt, paired with a dark silk blazer and a matching set of slacks. He's even wearing his favorite Dior shoes to complete the look.

Junmyeon will love it. He’s mentioned that he loves seeing Sehun in darker colors because they make him look more mature.

Sehun turns around to face Vivi and Monsieur, his two dogs and best friends whom he can always turn to for fashion advice.

“What do you guys think?” he asks, doing a little spin to show off his entire outfit. “Is it good? Do you think Junmyeon hyung will like it?”

Monsieur yips happily from where he’s seated on the carpeted floor, which Sehun takes as a sign of his approval. Vivi, as per usual, doesn’t seem to care, looking at his owner with bored eyes from his bed.

“Thanks, you two,” Sehun says, walking over to give both of them small pats on the head in appreciation. He’ll make sure to buy them more snacks tomorrow morning.

One look at the clock on his wall makes him gasp. He had promised to meet Junmyeon at eight, and he only has twenty minutes to drive to the restaurant. Oops. He better get going if he doesn't want to be late.

“Bye, guys! Be good! Vivi is in charge,” Sehun calls out to his beloved pets before closing his bedroom door behind him.

Sehun makes his way downstairs, his shoes clattering noisily against the linoleum floor. He looks and feels very sexy. Hopefully, Junmyeon will think so too.

Baekhyun, one of Sehun’s closest friends and a member of their fraternity, gasps when he catches sight of Sehun. “Damn, Sehunnie,” he whistles. “You look incredible.”

Beside Baekhyun stands Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend and another member of their frat. He looks just as starstruck as Baekhyun does. “If I was single, I’d fall in love with you too.”

“Should you really be saying that in front of your boyfriend?” Sehun asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

Baekhyun chuckles. “The boyfriend in question doesn’t mind,” he quips.


End file.
